The Companion's Adoption: A Vilkas Spinoff
by melody5671234
Summary: Alex comes back excited for a chance of time to herself,but it's just not e Companions are already a hectic group as it is,what happens if a new pup comes into the picture?With a child left on their steps they have no choice but to take him in.Only they have no clue on what w Vilkas & Alex are left to care for uld this child be the key to their love?
1. Chapter 1

Alexandra rang out her hair, letting the water drop to her floor, barely missing her bare feet. The steam around her filled the room but she didn't mind. She gave a stretch and finished drying off. How amazing it felt to be clean.

She took her time getting dressed. There was no reason to rush at all. In fact, why not take a little longer?

Checking the hall she rushed into her room and reached for her book. Then she sat comfortably on her bed and opened up to the the page she had left off on.

Up stairs Vilkas had just finished training. He glanced around in search for the familiar brunette. He had heard she had came in late last night. He had attempted to stay up until she came home but with all the jobs he had his energy had been drained from him. He let he shoulders fall in disappointment. He'd have to wait until she came out from her bath.

" Farkas how many times do I have to tell you until you understand?" Ria growled. Vilkas's shoulders quickly tensed. He could say that he couldn't blame Alexandra for taking so long. It was hardly ever peaceful with the companions.

" I'm sorry but it just doesn't make sense!"

There was a knock on the door. Vilkas looked around. Everyone was too absorbed by what they were doing that they hadn't even noticed. So he took it upon himself to answer.

He swung the door open and the sun hit him. But no one was there. He looked around, furring his brows in anger. If it was those damn kids playing a prank . . .

There was a whine.

Vilkas looked down and froze.

What in the world was he suppose to do with this thing? It had to be a joke. It just had to be, it wasn't possible for someone to just leave a -

" Vilkas what do they-what is that!" Aela screamed.

" Alea what's wrong?" Ria asked, turning her attention from Farkas. Aela ran out and looked around, asking if it was anybody's. They all quickly shook their head and booked it, as if she were a man woman.

" Don't just leave it there! You're scaring it." Njada snapped as she picked the basket up and walked inside, setting it on the table.

Alexandra groaned and shut her book. So much for some quiet time.  
She stood and made her way towards the stairs. What were they bickering about anyways?

" What is going on up here?" She asked as she spotted them all gathered around Njada. They all turned and looked at her clueless. Then there was a cry.

" Look at you Njada you're scaring it with your looks!" Torvar spoke as he took it into his own arms.

" Give the blasted thing to me." Athis snapped. " As if we'd let the drunk hold it."  
" Hold what?" Alexandra asked as she quickly made her way over to the group.

" Athis you can't hold it like that!" Aela demanded. " Let me show you how to hold it so it'll stop its damn crying!"

" I'm perfectly capable of holding such a thing! If it would just shut up."  
" Hold what?" Alexandra repeated only much more sharply. She eyed the basket on the table with the small blanket wadded into a ball. Then her eyes flickered to Athis's arms and her heart leaped.  
" Make it stop!" Farkas pleaded as he covered his ears.

Alexandra quickly reached for him and took him into her arms. Vilkas watched as she settled its head comfortably in the crook of her arm while her hand held onto him securely. She spoke to him in a soothing voice, her hands tangling into his hair.

He looked up at her with tear stained eyes, his crying coming to a stop. Alexandra gave him a smile and a polite hello. He eagerly returned it, his hand wrapping around her finger happily.

" By the divines, she's done it." Farkas gasped. Alexandra gently rocked the child in her arms until he fell into a peaceful sleep. Then she laid him back into his basket as gently as she could.

" Alexandra that was-"  
" Would you care to explain to me as to why you have a baby?" She snapped.

" Vilkas found it!"

Her eyes went to him.  
" Hey, I just found him outside the door. That's it I swear." He rushed in defense. "There has to be a note or something with him."

"I found this in the basket."  
Alexandra took the note from Farkas's hands and quickly unfolded it.

 _My companions,_

 _I know this is a lot to ask of you but I hope you accept it because I'm left with no other choice. I must travel to another world, one I cannot take my beloved son to. It's far to dangerous. I ask that you please accept him. I may not return and you are the only people I can trust his life with. I apologize dearly._

Alexandra frowned.

" What's it say?" Athis urged. She turned and looked down at the child as he slept silently in his basket.

" It looks like the companions now has a new wolf."

* * *

I hope you like it! I'm trying to think of one for Brynjolf :) I'm sorry for taking so long, I'm graduating with in the next week so everything is very hectic! Love you all and thank you for your patience!


	2. Chapter 2

" We can't keep him. We just can't." Aela spoke as she watched the child crawl around happily in their circle.

" And what do you propose we do? We can't just abandon him." Athis countered as he watched Aela catch him and turn him back around. Unfazed, he looked at Alexandra who was across the circle and began to head for her.

" Well if we are going to keep him then we should give him a name." Alexandra continued as she picked up him and sat him comfortably in her lap.

" Who will take care of him?" Ria asked. " Besides if we name him we will only get more attached."

" We all can. He seems to like Alexandra." Farkas continued as he watched Alexandra play happily with her.

" I know enough to get us by." She reassured as she sat him back down.

" Well you guys can take care of him. I'm not apart of this." Vilkas demanded as he crossed his arms. Curiosity sparked in the child's eyes as he quickly made his way over, pawing at his leg.

" He seems to like you Vilkas." Alexandra smirked.

" No, not happening. Go bug someone else." He spoke as he gently swatted the child's hand away. The kid paused, tears welting in his eyes. Alexandra quickly snatched him up from behind and began to bounce him in her arms. Anything to keep him from crying again.

" I've decided we are going to keep him and you're all going to learn. You plan to have kids one day don't you?"

The crowd stayed silent.

" Exactly. So you have to learn sooner and later, and for the safety of your kids you it'll better to learn sooner than later."

Alexandra stretched her arms high above her head as she walked back from her job. The entire day she had been worried about leaving the child in the hands of the Companions. She had stayed up late all night the previous day to teach them the basics and though they had gotten it, they still struggled. She could only imagine what she'd walk in to see.

She took a deep breath and hesitantly opened the door.

What she'd seen she had only thought happened in her books. The room was a mess, an absolute mess. She stepped further inside and shut the door silently behind her. There in the seats and on the floor were her members fast asleep. She turned her head and spotted the child playing with his blanket on the table inside the basket they had found him in.

Alexandra laughed to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. Gently, she laid blankets on her shield brothers and sisters. Then she glanced over the mess. Taking one last deep breath she began.

Piece by piece the mess began to disappear. The entire time she would occasionally hear the faint laughter of the young boy as he amused himself with the blanket. The next time she glanced up the sun began to slowly appear over the hills.

" Alexandra?"

She looked over and saw Farkas slowly stand from the heap he had slept on the floor in.

" Have you been up this whole time?"

" I wasn't alone." She smiled as she motion to the basket. He gave a small shake of his head.

" Go to sleep Alexandra, I'll finish."

She didn't argue with him. " I think you need to go to sleep with me little one."

Farkas watched her take the kid into her arms, soothing him gently before walking down stars.

" Hey Alexandra," He called out. " Don't forget we still have to name him."

She smiled at him. " I haven't."

Then she disappeared down the stairs.

Vilkas knocked on her door and waited. Farkas had told him she had gone to sleep earlier that morning after staying up all night. But Vilkas had traveled with her too many times to know that she'd get upset if she slept in too late. He gave another knock again and still no response.

Slowly, he opened the door and peered inside. Alexandra laid fast asleep on her back, her arm wrapped around the child as he slept peacefully on her chest. That had been the first time he had ever seen the creature sleep so peacefully.

With curiosity controlling him, he stepped closer to the edge of the bed. His eyes were fluttered shut, his dark hair a soft mess. His hand was by his mouth, his thumb being nibbled at. Vilkas couldn't lie to himself. The kid was cute. Or at least when he was asleep.

" Alexandra, wake up."

Her eyes opened almost immediately and he smirked.

" Awake already?" He teased. She smiled up at him.

" You know me too well."

" I think you should trust one of the others to take care of him for a little."

She slowly sat up after she rubbed her eyes, keeping a good hold on him.

" Then I trust you with him."  
By the smirk on her lips he knew she had been planning it. Even tired she was just as sneaky and cunning.  
He took a giant step back.

" It wasn't my idea to keep him."  
" You're the one who found him." She shot back as she stepped forward, holding him out. Vilkas held his hands out and continued to back up.

" I opened the door. That's it."

" You're going to have to do it eventually." She teased.

" Just not now."  
Alexandra gave him a daring and devilish look, then shrugged her shoulders.

" I'll just give him to Athis to look after. Or maybe Farkas."

Vilkas's eyes widened and his body stiffened. Then he called out to her as he chased after her down the hallway.

* * *

im extremely sorry this took so long to post. Ive been busy with family and kind of being together before college. I may post slower than normal but I promise Im not dead! Love you!


	3. Chapter 3

Vilkas frowned as he leaned against the wooden beam, watching the kid crawl around the stone street playing with plants and gracing anyone who walked by with a smile. The young kids in town quickly flocked to him, begging and pleading Vilkas to let them play with him. Vilkas hesitantly agreed and instantly they all sat in a semicircle around the child.

Vilkas watched him attempt to sit up before giving a clap. Alexandra was right. They needed to give him a name. They couldn't keep calling him it or child. He had to think of something. Even if it was just a nickname.

Then they heard a cry.  
" I promise I didn't down anything!" One of the boys promised. One of the girls swatted his hand away and picked the child up into her arms, rocking him softly until he hushed. Vilkas found himself shocked. She was just like Alexandra.

" How intriguing to see the Companions take on a cub."  
Vilkas turned and saw Carlotta walk up to him.

" We didn't really have a choice. We can't abandon him."  
She nodded in agreement. " What did you name him?"

He paused.

" So you haven't then."

" No, not yet." He admitted slowly. She stayed quiet as she turned her attention to the kids.

" Will you be able to take care of him?" She started, catching his attention," It takes a lot to raise a child. You have to give them love, protect them, cherish them. The Companions are busy people, will you have time for him?"

Vilkas frowned as the sorrow hit his heart.

" They are already getting attached. Besides there is no place to leave him."

" Leave him at the orphanage in Riften. Alexandra travels down there a lot doesn't she? She will be able to visit. Besides, I heard it's doing well with the new woman in charge."

Vilkas's mind turned. He hadn't thought of that. He had made the trip multiple times, he'd find his way.

Whether the other Companions wanted to admit it Carlotta had a point. They weren't in the condition to give him everything he needed. It wasn't fair to the child to bounce from person to person, getting love from each one when they had time. He needed love and affection 24/7.

He took a deep breath.

" I'll head out tomorrow night." Then he picked the child up and began to leave.

He'd do it no matter how much it would make Alexandra hate him.

* * *

Vilkas returned the next day from a job only to find the hide out a mess yet again. The hours slipped by, taunting him with each second. He hated to be the person to ruin it but he had to. It just wasn't right to let the cub stay.

Yes, he had named him cub. It wasn't a name but it was better than calling him it all the time.

For all of dinner he couldn't look at Alexandra once. The guilt would be too heavy in his heart. He knew how much she cared for the cub, he knew she'd never want to see him once he came back.

He quickly excused himself and made his way down to his room to pack before anyone else saw him. Then midnight struck. He pulled his pack out from under his bed and slung it on his back. Once it was secure he made his way through the hall to pick the cub up. He was silent as he snuck into his brother's room and peered into the makeshift crib. That's odd, he could have sworn Farkas was watching over him tonight. . . Perhaps it was Aela's turn.

He turned and went back into the hall where he froze in his tracks.  
" Alexandra-"  
She stood with a bag on her back and the cub in her arms.

" I know what you're wanting to do," She started softly," As much as I want to keep him I know I can't. You won't be able to take care of him alone for that whole trip so I'll go with you."

Vilkas pressed his lips together into a thin line and nodded. It looked as if they were traveling to Riften together yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

They managed to make a stop at Ivarstead before the sun rose. There they rented a room, ready to take their place in their bed.

" Where are we going to put the cub?" Vilkas asked as they stepped into the room and shut the door.

" He's too small to sleep between us. I'd be scared we'd crush him." Alexandra started as she glanced around. Then her eyes fell on the dresser.

" Vilkas, hand me that blanket?"

He eyed her in confusion then did as she asked. Alexandra then slid the drawer of the dresser open, gently wiggling it free before placing it safely on a nearby chair. Then she wadded the blanket as a cushion before lowering the cub inside. Vilkas watched as her hair slipped forward, a small smile playing on her lips as she used the rest to keep him warm.

" There, he'll be safe in there. Now lets get some sleep. It won't be often we will get some."

Vilkas didn't have to argue with her. They both made their way into the bed, backs to one another. Not a moment later did he hear her slight snore he had gotten so use to falling asleep to during their travels. Then he closed his eyes and drifted asleep.

* * *

They hadn't traveled as far as they had hoped to the next day. In the morning they had to wait for the stores to open so they could pack for the cub to eat, which wasted a few hours of day time. However that wasn't what took the most time. It was how many times they had to stop while they were traveling.

Vilkas quickly grew irritated, eager and excited to deliver the cub the the orphanage so someone could take him into a loving home and out of his hands. As it was they barely managed to cover a little more than half the ground than they normally would have in a day.

" We'll have to take it slower than normal." He stated, part of his anger showing through.

" He can't help it if he has needs. He's a child, it's not like he can take care of himself." Alexandra shot back as she watched the cub's eyes sparkle as he looked up at the stars. Then his attention turned to Vilkas, who sat on the other side of the campfire. He extended his arm, opening and closing his fists with want.

" He wants you, Vilkas." She smirked. His eyes widened slightly in fear.

" Well he isn't getting me." He snapped.  
" Sometimes I wonder just who is the child. Here, hold him."  
Alexandra didn't give him a choice as she walked over and forced him to unfold his arms. Vilkas tried to move but the cub was already in his arms before he had the chance to escape.  
" He's just going to cry. Look, I can already see the tears in his eyes. Now you hold him."  
Alexandra frowned. " It's because he can tell you don't feel confident with holding him. You have to be secure, hold him close to you and don't be so grumpy and afraid."

Vilkas stiffened as she began to rearrange his arms and hands without missing a beat. He didn't want to believe that the cub could sense his confidence and security of hold him, but he couldn't doubt it.

As Alexandra's hands drifted away he felt his heart pound from nervousness. Then he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

" Look at that. He loves you." She teased as the cub flashed him a smile. Vilkas fought back the urge to let himself do the same.

" Go to sleep. If I have problems you'll know."  
Alexandra tried to hide the smug look on her face as she turned to her bedroll. It would take a lot of work but she could do it. She could get Vilkas to fall in love with him.

* * *

Alexandra woke up as the sunlight began to hit her eyes. She groaned and sat up. Vilkas should have woken her up so they could swift shifts, it wasn't like him to-

She paused. Then she smiled.

Vilkas sat, leaning against a tree sound asleep, and on his chest the cub laid. The young cub grasped onto his shirt while Vilkas's arm sat comfortably around him.

Alexandra squatted next to them both, her hand running through the soft locks of the cub. His small eyes fluttered and peered up at her, still sleepy. She pressed her lips to her forehead before softly urging him to go back to sleep. It wasn't much longer until the soft rise and fall of Vilkas's chest soothed him back to sleep.

Then she turned to the wolf, pressing her lips to his forehead as well. Then she stood and began to pack the camp up. She'd let them sleep, it wasn't often she had seen Vilkas sleep so soundly. Besides, maybe it would give the two boys a chance to bond.

* * *

So i've been wanting to start a new story however I've been stuck between a few characters and would like your guys' opinions. I'm thinking of either Thrynn, Rune, or Hadvar. I can't decide :/ Also, I was thinking, what if i did a spinoff where Alexandra and Kyra met? I think it would be interesting. Let me know what you guys think! Love you!


	5. Chapter 5

Vilkas woke up, his hand searching his chest. There was an odd lack of warmth he seemed to miss. One that was comforting, loving. Almost like Alexandra. Then it clicked in his mind.

His eyes shot open as he searched around hectically. There was nothing wrong. In fact, just the opposite. Alexandra sat there, playing with the cub as she fed him, laughing as he clapped.

Alexandra noticed Vilkas's worry and glanced up. When he spotted the two he let out a sigh and leaned back against the tree.

" Don't scare me like that." He mumbled under his breath in frustration.  
" What happened?"

He scowled at her. She knew exactly what happened. If only he could wipe that smug grin from her face.

" You packed up camp already?"

She nodded as the cub tugged at her hand, wanting to eat the piece of bread in her fingers.

" You were asleep when I woke up. I didn't want to bother the two of you." She continued as she laid the piece into the cub's mouth. " It looks like his teeth are coming in."

Vilkas's anger subsided as he made his way over. He reached out gently and tilted the cub's head back, seeing his teeth poking through his gums.  
" We are going to have to get him something to chew on. It'll help the pain. . . What? Got a problem?"  
Alexandra smiled. " No. Not at all."  
" Then what's with that stupid smile."

" What smile?" She continued as she picked the cub up into her arms. " We will have to stop at a town. Maybe the there alchemist will have something to ease the pain."  
Vilkas held a hand out at the nape of her back to support her as she threw her leg over the saddle. Alexandra felt her heart stop and apparently the cub did to. His head tilted to the side out of curiosity, babbling nonsense that sounded like an attempt at a question. Alexandra quickly brushed it off and asked Vilkas to hand her the sling she had made that morning. His hand slid from her back to her hip, making her shiver. Then it was gone.

She thanked him as she took it. Then he turned and mounted his own horse. With reins in one hand and the cub playing with the fingers of the other, she gave a click of her tongue. First the cub stole her heart. Now, if she wasn't careful, Vilkas would be the second.

* * *

They made it to a small town around late afternoon. The sun was still out but they decided to stay for the remainder of the day. It was safer than camping out in the woods considering they had the cub to look out for.

The alchemist was able to create a small antidote for the pain the child would soon begin to feel, as well as something he could chew on. Until then they spent the rest of their day walking around town or resting in the inn.

" Will you be okay watching him while I take a bath?"

Vilkas shrugged. " I'll do fine."

Alexandra blessed him a thanks and ran to the baths. Vilkas shut the door behind her then turned his attention to the bed. There the cub laid, fast asleep. Quietly, he made his way over.

The back of his hand draped across the side of the cub's face. He had forgotten how much children slept. Then suddenly he began to whimper as he squirmed.  
Vilkas rushed to scoop him up, soothing him to go back to sleep, that it was only a nightmare. His hand cupped his head, his thumb running softly across his forehead. It wasn't much longer before he fell back into his sleep.

Vilkas carefully laid back on the bed, one leg hanging off while the cub sat on his chest. He had forgotten what it was like to take care of another human being. He had done it for Farkas. In fact he had done many things for Farkas. Like comfort him when he had nightmares, teach him, even kill spiders for him.  
The memories of it made him smile. As he watched the cub sleep he couldn't help but realize him much he resembled his brother. The dark hair, the thick lashes. He could only hope that this trip would go by slower than he originally wished for-

No, no, no, what was he thinking! There was no way he could get attached. If he got attached then he'd want to keep him, and if he wanted to keep him then he'd have to raise and take care of him. It would just end up being a big mess.

For the rest of the time he store at the door waiting for Alexandra to walk through. He needed her to take him away from him. Before he loved him too much.

* * *

I hope you like it! Also, i just started a Thrynn love story so i'd love it if you were able to check it out sometime :) Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Vilkas watched Alexandra hold the cub's hands as she walked around with him standing on her feet. She each step she made a small sound effect then she stopped and wiggled her arms back and forth, earning a laugh from him. Vilkas watched as she too let out a chuckle of her own. He had been so caught up in the cub he had yet to notice her.

Her short hair fell in front of her face but she didn't seem to notice. He remembered how much she use to complain about it getting in her way whenever she fought but it seemed now she had gotten use to it to even give it a second thought.

The cub gave a kick and she raised him up into her arms. He looked at her with curiosity, his hand reaching out with curiosity. Vilkas watched as the cub's finger mindlessly poked her cheek. She smirked and brought her lips to his stomach, blowing and making a noise that made him laugh. She came up and chuckled before doing it again.  
" Does that tickle?" She asked. He laughed and reached for her hair. Vilkas couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy in his core. No, it was stupid for him to feel such a way. Alexandra wasn't his nor was it right of him to get jealous over a _child_.

" Look," She continued as she pointed up at the sky. " Isn't it gorgeous?"

The cub looked up, lost in awe. The colors were bright and vibrant. Anybody, any age would be a victim to Skyrim's night sky.

" My mother use to take me to see the stars whenever I couldn't sleep. I hope whoever adopts you will do the same for you."

Pain immediately pierced through Vilkas's heart at the sound of sadness in her voice. It was the most painful thing he had ever experienced.

" I think I've tired him out enough." She stated softly. Alexandra turned and showed the cub laying his head on her shoulders as he fought to keep his eyes open. Then the cub spotted Vilkas.

" He wants you." She spoke as he held his hand out, opening and closing it. Vilkas sighed.  
" Bring him here."

Alexandra smiled and walked over. As gently as she could she knelt and passed him over. As soon as he was in Vilkas's arms his eyes shut and he was fast asleep.

" He's taken a liking to you." She stated as she brushed the cub's hair with her fingers.

" Yea well he's still a little punk to me."  
The corner of her lips turned as she flickered her eyes up to him.  
" You know you like him too."  
He smirked back.  
" Maybe a little."

Alexandra froze. Suddenly she felt as if they were talking about the cub any more.

Their eyes stayed locked for what seemed forever but was only a couple of seconds. And it was with in that simple time Alexandra felt the entire atmosphere between the two shift entirely.

" Wake me up when its my shift." She started abruptly. Anything to break this trance.  
" Alright, I will."

Vilkas watched her get comfortable in the bedroll beside him. She wished him a good night and quickly tried to fall asleep as fast as she could. She was right there. All he had to do was reach out and -

Vilkas cursed to himself. It's all cause of the blasted cub. He couldn't let himself get too soft. If he did then he wasn't sure what would happen.

* * *

It took a few more days to finally arrive to Riften. The excitement and regret all swirled together between the two. Both excited to finally be in a main town, both regretting the lack of time they had left with the cub.

" Can't we keep him for just one more night Vilkas?"

He peered down and saw Alexandra pleading, nearly on her knees. He sighed and gave a small nod. He just couldn't say no.

They both found a table in the Bee and Barb after they purchased a room. Vilkas watched as Alexandra sat the cub on her leg, bouncing it up and down. It wasn't long after until he gave off that deep belly laugh that had grown to be bliss to his ears.

His eyes flickered up to Alexandra. Never before had he seen her look so beautiful. She had a new glow about her. One that was bright and bold that radiated from her. It was in her smile, the way she talked and laughed, everything.

" I didn't know you two had a kid." Keervana stated as she dropped off another round of drinks. Vilkas nearly choked on his mead while Alexandra's cheeks heated tremendously.

" Oh no, it's not like that at all." Alexandra urged. Keervana rose a brow.  
" Then how is it?"

" Someone left him on our porch. We came to drop him off at the orphanage." Vilkas interrupted. Keervana glanced at him, ignoring the slightly rude tone of his voice. Then she turned her attention back to the cub.

" What's his name?" She asked as she knelt down to his height.  
" We haven't given him one. We didn't want to get too attached." Alexandra explained.

" Oh? But if you give him a name then you can give him a part of you to be remembered by. Although it's just a suggestion." She stood up," It's a shame you're not keeping him. I've been watching you both for the entire night. You would make amazing parents together."

Alexandra hid her embarrassment by taking a drink. Vilkas rose his glass to his lips, just enough to muffle his voice slightly.  
" Thank you. But i'm sure we will stick to our plans."

Keervana shrugged and turned her attention back to the counter. She had seen the way the two acted. They cherished the child too much for their own good.  
She dunked her rag and began to wipe the counter down before stealing a glance back at them. Both sat, handling a small bicker. It was a normal thing for her to see them do. But this time there was something different. Not just in Alexandra's eyes but in Vilkas's eyes too.

She sighed and continued clean. Vilkas. That poor wolf didn't know what was coming for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Once they finished eating they made their way upstairs, ready to collapse onto the bed and fall asleep. Vilkas had begun to remove his shirt and had dressed into his trousers when he glanced over at Alexandra. There she sat at the edge of the bed, caressing the sides of the Cub's face.  
Vilkas could stop from his lips from falling downwards. Quietly he snuck up and took the cub from her hands.  
" Vilkas wait please just a little longer-" She rushed as he made his way to the other side of the bed. " I've grown too fond of him, just until-"  
" Shush."  
Alexandra was quickly pulled down. Suddenly she was up against him, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

" I know," He continued softly as his hand tangled into her hair, " Just sleep. He's not going anywhere."

Alexandra looked up at him in shock. He graced her with a small smile of reassurance. Then she glanced back down at the cub as he laid securely on Vilkas's chest. Happily, her arm wrapped its way around his waist as she pulled herself closer.

Vilkas took a deep breath. Her body heat was scarring his bare skin. Yet . . . it wasn't painful.

* * *

Alexandra looked at the entrance of the orphanage with regret. Her grip tightened on the cub in her arms and took a deep breath, stepping inside.

The entire time Vilkas was left to explain the story meanwhile she stood silently, her heart ripping apart little by little. Oh how she was going to miss him. Perhaps she could turn and run. But Vilkas would be able to catch her. Perhaps if she-

" Alexandra."  
She looked up and saw the owner of the orphanage looking at her kindly. At least the orphanage was under new control, he'd be safe here and away from the hectic mess of the companions.

Slowly she handed the cub over. As soon as he left her arms he turned and peered at her and Vilkas, confusion in his eyes. Immediately he began to reach out to her. Alexandra gave a weak shake of her head, tears building in her eyes. The cub only struggled more.

" Lets go Alexandra, before it gets to be too hard on all of us." Vilkas rushed. He didn't give her a second to disagree before rushing her out the door.  
There he stood, the door pressed to his back. Alexandra stood in front of of him, her back facing him. Even through the wood of the doors he could hear the cub began to cry. Begging to be in the right arms. And he knew she could hear it too.  
" Alexandra-"  
" I'm going to go back to the inn. I'll see you there."

He could hear the sadness and tears thick in her voice and suddenly gave a deep sigh. It wasn't right. This just wasn't right.

* * *

Vilkas knocked on the door and stepped in. Alexandra stood, packing her things in silence.

" We aren't suppose to leave until a few days." He spoke as he leaned against the door, watching her.

" If it's okay I'd prefer to leave tomorrow. I want to get back home as soon as possible."

He gave a small nod, his eyes falling too the floor. He had never seen Alexandra so depressed before. She was always happy, smiling and laughing. Now he hadn't seen her smile once all day.

Suddenly she jumped as arms wrapped around her from behind. She tired her hardest to hold it in but it was only a matter of moments before she turned and began to sob into his chest.

Vilkas wrapped his arms around her, one on the curve of her back the other in hair as his cheek pressed into the top of her head. He too felt just as empty as she did. The room wasn't the same without the laughs and cries of the cub. The room was less warm and though Alexandra was in his arms, her warmth that he loved was gone as well.

It was then he decided. He couldn't bare to seen her in such pain no longer. And though he didn't wish to admit it, he missed the cub too. There had to be a way to fix it. He just had to make a choice and quickly. It was a race against time.

* * *

Im not dead guys!  
I know I've been lacking on posting and I deeply apologize. I had all these chapters lined up to post for the three stories I'm working on and unfortunately something personal happened and i'm still recovering from it. I just didn't want to post something half assed. So here you go, again sorry for such a long wait. I promise I'll have more coming soon for this story as well as the others. Love you!


	8. Chapter 8

Vilkas waited until it was hours passed before he even thought about making a move. One foot after another, he crept his way out of the room and shut the door behind him. Then he quickly raced down the stairs and out of the inn.

The wind was bitter on his skin but it didn't stop him from running. Quickly he made his way over to the orphanage and knocked on the door. He gave a a shiver and knocked again. Then the door opened.

The owner stood before him, rubbing her eyes.  
" Vilkas? What are you doing here so late."

" I'm sorry to bother you so late."  
She shook her head and held the door open wider for him to step through.  
" Please come inside, you'll get frostbite if you stay out there a second longer."  
He didn't waste any time. Immediately he stepped into the orphanage and sighed at the warmth.  
" We have to stay quiet, the kids are sleeping." She said as she made her way over to the fire and placed a pot of water over it. " I'll make us some tea while you stay."  
He didn't say anything. Instead he focused on searching the beds.

" He's in my room asleep." She explained as she joined him at the table. A small blush rose to his cheeks. He had been caught red handed.

" I was wondering how long it would take for you two to go without him." She continued with a small smile. Vilkas glanced up at her.

" It's Alexandra."  
The owner nodded in agreement.  
" And you?"

" What about me?"  
" Does it hurt you to see her in such pain?"

Vilkas grew quiet. He mindlessly store down at the pattern in the wood of the table. An image of Alexandra's face flashed across his mind. His lips fell into a frown.

" It rips my heart out." He admitted silently.

" And the child. You miss him too?"

He took a deep breath. " I can't go without realizing he isn't there."

The owner smiled softly to herself. She knew that would be the most she would get out of him.

" So you came here to adopt him?"

When he looked at her with shock she shook her head slightly with amusement.

" I live with how many kids? You learn to realize that they are smarter than we adults are."  
" Even if I did, I can't take care of him myself. I took care of Farkas so many years ago but I've never really taken care of a cub that young."  
" Well you did through your trip here didn't you?"

He grew silent as he pictured the memories of the trip here. Of Alexandra sleeping with the cub on her chest, of her helping him walk around, of her showing him the stars and telling him stories. Of her smile and the sparkle in her eyes. He thought of her.

" If it wasn't for Alexandra I'm not sure what I would have done."  
" I don't think you give yourself enough credit."  
He watched her stand and ready a tankard of tea for him.  
" So it seems the answer is clear."  
He furred his brows together.

" You adopt him together."

He nearly let the tankard slip from his hands.

" That means we would be-"  
" A family?"

" Not entirely." He grumbled.  
" A couple?"

She watched him turn his head away slightly. Suddenly the atmosphere around her changed entirely. She leaned against the table, leaning in close to him so he didn't have the chance to look anywhere else.

" Then the answer is simple. Make her yours."  
He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be a lot more harder than he expected.

" Give me a pen and the papers."

This was it. With this signature he was signing himself into something he couldn't go back on.

* * *

He returned to the inn only to lay down for a few precious moments before hearing Alexandra beginning to stir. The sun had began to rise and it was time to set out.

Their day of traveling an odd one. Alexandra had forced herself to act as if she were alright but Vilkas knew better than to fall for it.  
By the time night fell and they had begun to set up camp he couldn't take it any more. He reached over to her and yanked her into his arms.

" Vilkas?"

" You don't have to hide it." He blurted out. " I know you're sad on the inside."

He felt her relax slightly in his arms.  
" It's true. I'm terribly sad. But, I've got you as well Vilkas."

He pulled back and looked down at her. Then he smirked softly as his heart began to grow warm.

" I could always treat you like how you treated the cub." He teased. She rose a brow.  
" What to do you mean?"

" Well I could tickle you." He teased as he brought his fingers to her sides, earning laughs and giggles as she pleaded him to stop.

" Or I could blow into your stomach."  
He quickly reached for her shirt and pulled it up just enough to expose her bare stomach. Then her brought his lips to her delicate skin and blew. Alexandra chuckled and begged him to stop as he continued with his silly antics.  
She turned to her side in defense and rolled up into a small ball. But Vilkas wasn't going to let her get away. He climbed on top and still managed to slip his fingers to her sides, tickling her until she couldn't breath.

" I surrender!" She begged as she pawed at his hands. He stopped and put both hands at the side of her head.

" Do you? I think I should keep going." He dared devilishly. She quickly shook her head.

" I don't think you should." She smiled, still trying to catch her breath.

" What's this? Have I brought the great dragonborn to her knees?"

" Don't let it go to your head you wolf." She teased as she looked up at him. He cracked a grin. But as quickly as it came across his lips, it fell.

Alexandra had pushed herself up, wrapping a hand around his neck resting her fingers in his hair as she brought her lips to the corner of his mouth.

" Thank you so much for looking out for me."

Vilkas searched her eyes. The conversation from early that morning at the orphanage had echoed in his head.

" Of course, that's what companions do."  
He it was hard to force another smile on his face but it was even harder to force himself not to let the words he truly meant to say slip past his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

They continued on through traveling back to Whiterun the next day. Alexandra was surprisingly happy and talkative. On the outside Vilkas seemed to act as normal but she didn't notice how tightly he was gripping the reins of his horse or how he'd hold his breath every time she looked at him.

A couple.

He would be lying if he said he wouldn't be happy if he could make her his. To lavish her and cherish her. His mind thought back to her laughs the night before. He wanted to be able to be the only man to make her smile like that.

He tightened his grip on the reins even more. She had cured the wolf with in him. Yet it seemed that his yearning for her had been awakened. He supposed he could thank the cub for that one. Because of him Vilkas saw her in a new light.

" Vilkas?"

He looked up at her in shock.  
" What?"

Alexandra frowned slightly. " Are you alright?"

" Yes, I just spaced out for a moment. I didn't hear what you said."

She eyed him and he forced himself to take a deep breath. Why was it he was noticing such details of there that he had never noticed before?

She gave a small smile and shook his head.  
" It's alright. Don't worry about it. We should keep going if we want to make it home on time."

He nodded and watched her turned back around. She was perfect. Flawless even. No, not flawless.  
His hands followed her hands as she raised them into the air to stretch. The only thing that would make her flawless would be a ring on her finger, making her his.

* * *

A few days later they had made it back to Whiterun safe and sound. The members greeted them happily, none of them upset over what they had done. In fact no one had mentioned it.

As everyone stepped inside Vilkas turned and kept his eyes locked in the direction of Whiterun's gate. In his pocket the papers from the orphanage grew heavy in his head.

She should only be a day behind them, if all had gone well. That meant he only had a day left to think of the rest of his plan.

" Vilkas! Are you just going to stand there or are you coming inside?"  
He turned and saw Aela calling out to him with Farkas by his side. Farkas didn't say a word but he knew better than to fall for the smile his brother gave Aela as he gave her a smart remark. His brother had something on his mind. He was a mess of emotions. Sadness, excitement, but most of all, fear.

Farkas furred his brows together. Just what exactly did his brother have planned this time?

* * *

Early that next morning Farkas woke to the the sound of the floor creaking slight. He rose from his bed and made his way up stairs, catching a glimpse of the person as they made their way outside.

Farkas checked to make sure he wasn't followed then stepped outside.

It was still fairly early in the morning but the stall vendors were beginning to set up shop while the guards switched patrols. He made his way down the the main section of town, pausing at the stairs.

There he saw Vilkas standing at a stall. The woman listened to him intently as he spoke then nodded before disappearing behind her stall. When she returned she had brought up a small case and unlocked it.

Farkas squinted in hopes to see what laid inside but the sun was much too blinding. He watched Vilkas's face contort as he thought. He had never seen Vilkas concentrate so hard in his life. It was as if it were a life or death situation.

The woman spoke again and Vilkas peered up at her. As she continued on with talking Farkas could see his brother grow flustered with embarrassment. He turned his face and replied to the woman.

Farkas grew more and more confused with each second. The more Vilkas began to talk to the woman the more comfortable he grew. He motioned to the gate a few times and off to his side. The woman laughed and held out her hand. Immediately Vilkas stopped his words.

With a soft smile she asked him a question. Farkas watched his brother stiffen then hang his head in defeat. He gave a small nod and mumbled something back. She reached across the stall and placed a hand a reassurance on his shoulder. He glanced up, taking a deep breath. Then she pushed the case closer to him.

Farkas stayed hidden as well as he could, watching his brother go back to looking. He wasn't sure how long he stayed there but it was long enough to make him debate turning around and heading back to bed. Then Vilkas seemed to make his decision.

Farkas felt his mouth fall open slight with surprise, a small gasp escaping him as he realized what his brother held in his hand. No, he must have been seeing things. The sun was blinding him. There was no way that Vilkas would . . .

Then he smirked and crossed his arms. He gave a small shake of his head as turned and headed back home. No, he was just being silly. In fact, he was happy for his brother. Proud even. To think the time had finally came . . . well that made him smile all on its own.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Alexandra rose with a small yawn. She couldn't help but notice the emptiness of her arms or the lack of warmth around her waist. She let out a small sigh. She had lost two things at once.

Still, she got herself ready and put a smile on her face. She knew she'd heal eventually and her travels with Vilkas wouldn't end. In fact they would probably return back to normal. A true smile came across her face at the thought. She wouldn't mind that at all.

When she walked upstairs everything was back to normal. Aela and Athis were back to their small bickers, Farkas was watching with a smirk on his face and then Ria would snap at them to knock it off. Everyone was here and safe.

Farkas turned and noticed her standing there. She too had been watching Aela and Athis argue back and forth. Then as if she felt his gaze she turned and met his eyes. Alexandra's lips turned up slightly and she walked over, taking a seat next to him.

" How was your sleep?" He asked.

" Better than the forest floor that's for sure. What about yours?"  
" Better now that I know you and Vilkas are back."  
Her heart warmed slightly at the comment. Then she looked around in search for him.  
" Speaking of Vilkas. Where is he?"  
" He's out doing shopping."  
She rose a brow at him in confusion.  
" Shopping? I had never took him to be the one to go shopping."  
Farkas let out a small chuckle. " I hadn't either. "

In fact he hadn't thought his brother would be the man to wake up and stress over shopping in general, let alone buy what he had.

Farkas furred his brows together. He should have been back by now. It didn't take this long to pay. He must have been up to something else.

" Hey Alexandra," She looked at him," You feel like going out to look for him?"  
She gave a shrug.

" Sure."

They both stood and excused themselves, Farkas letting her take the lead. Her hand reached the door and gave a yank. Then Farkas heard her let out a gasp.

" Constance? What are you doing all the way out here? Who's looking after the Orphanage?"

She seemed slightly out of breath, taking a moment to answer.

" No time to answer. Come on."

Instantly she reached out and yanked on Alexandra's hand. Farkas called out to her and followed behind without missing a beat, causing the others to follow in alert.

Alexandra was lead through the town, Constance pausing to make sure she was going the right way. They raced down the stairs, nearly making Alexandra trip and fumble when Farkas managed to catch her in time. She graced him a thanks then quickly raced to keep up. Then they finally stopped.

" Constance what is with all of this? You need to tell me what's going-"  
She fell short of her words. When she glanced up to see who was standing before her she was stolen of words.  
" Farkas what is going on?"  
Aela quickly shushed herself as she made her place next to him. Then she turned around and motioned the others to calm down and stay quite.

Alexandra felt the tears build in her eyes but she held them back.

" Vilkas, what is he doing here?"

She asked as the cub sat happily in his arms. Vilkas gave her a warm smile as he walked up closer.

" Constance told me that he missed us too much and I think we all missed him as well."

The cub saw her and his face lit up. He let out a giggled out of happiness.  
" But . . . we can't . . . the companions-"  
" You love him Alexandra and though I hate to admit it, I love him too. I already signed the adoption papers."

Alexandra's face was drowned in shock.

" You did?" Her voice had started to grow weak. He gave a nod.  
" I raised Farkas but he was older. I still have a lot to learn and I can't do it alone." Her heart suddenly began to pound. " It just so happens there's one more line open on the papers for signing."

" You mean . . ."  
When she couldn't bare to finish her sentence Vilkas continued.

" Lets adopt him Alexandra, you and I both."

" Vilkas don't you think we should be-"  
" Married?"  
She froze then slowly nodded. Farkas felt Aela snatch his hand up and squeeze as hard as she could while she watched Vilkas place the child down on the floor. Then he reached into his pocket and lowered to his knee.

" It's not the traditional amulet." he admitted slowly. " But I think it's perfect for you."  
Through her blurred vision Alexandra spotted the ring in between his fingers. Her hand had made her way to her mouth and one by one she felt the tears fall onto her fingers.

" I love you Alexandra. Marry me?"

She let out a small laugh. His proposal was short and to the point, something that Vilkas would do. She wouldn't have an empty bed any more, the warmth she longed for wouldn't be gone and her arms would no longer be empty.

Vilkas grunted as she tackled him, making them both topple over. She whispered yes to him over and over again as she buried her face into his arms, holding him close. The crowd that had gathered around had began to clap and the Companions cheered along for their fellow teammates.

Vilkas was taken by surprise at first but he quickly recovered, wrapping his arms around her waist and hold her close. Her scent was rich in his nose and her touch burned with affection. He had been worried since the idea came up. Now he was happy he swallowed his nerves followed through.

Alexandra pulled back and helped him up. She let out a chuckle as she quickly wiped the tears away. The ring was cold as Vilkas slipped it onto her finger but she knew it was a feeling she could easily get use to.

The crowd cheered again as they shared a kiss, one both had been craving for so long. Then the attention drew back to the cub as he yanked down on Vilkas's clothes.  
" We still have to think of a name for him." She spoke as Vilkas picked him up. Vilkas glanced down at him and thought heavily.

" I know."  
Alexandra looked up at him in anticipation.  
" Xela. We will name him Xela."

The meaning behind it quickly sunk into her heart even more, causing her to cry more. Farkas watched his brother hold his new beloved close by the waist, pushing his lips into her forehead. Every single drop of affection he had towards her spilled and revealed itself within that moment. Farkas couldn't help but be happy for his brother.  
Then he thought about the cub in his arms.  
" Welcome to the Companions Xela," He whispered. " Welcome to the Companions."

* * *

If you guys didn't notice. Xela is Alex spelt backwards! :D I hope you enjoyed this story and if you have any requests I'm open to take them.

Also, I'm so happy to say my book is getting published! If you are truly interested then I will keep you all updated on the progress!  
Love you all!


End file.
